


Lovely Little Lonely

by Holisticgay



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, other characters are mentioned but in the background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holisticgay/pseuds/Holisticgay
Summary: Klance oneshots based off every song in The Maine's album "Lovely Little Lonely"





	1. Don't Come Down

_“To the lows and every high_   
_The hellos and the goodbyes_   
_In this moment, I could die with you._   
_Never felt like this feel before_   
_Dizzy, drunk, and beautiful_   
_In this moment, I let go with you ”_

 

……………

 

They’re supposed to be sleeping right now. Everyone else is and has been for the past couple hours.

 

They should be getting in as much rest as they possibly can. They have a mission tomorrow and they need to be in perfect condition for it. Tired is not even a _good_ condition. According to Allura. And Shiro, and Pidge, and Hunk, and Coran, and basically everyone else in the universe.

 

They know this, but they don’t care.

 

Keith and Lance _need_ this. They need the time to themselves to do something _normal_ and _fun._

 

So here they are, in the observation room, dancing under the passing stars to music they have playing from speakers they borrowed ( ~~stole~~ ) from Pidge’s room. It’s loud and fast and Keith can’t keep up with the beat but he loves it all the same.

 

He loves it because he gets to watch as Lance lets go and dances without worrying about a thing. He gets to watch him spin and move his arms as he giggles. Occasionally reaching a hand out for Keith to pull him in closer and dance with him again, trying to copy his quick steps as he laughs with him.

 

Lance is the first to feel the exhaustion settle in his bones. From either dancing harder, or just not having as much physical energy as his partner. He starts to slow, matching Keith’s lazy moves. Eventually, they both come to a calmer sway, still holding onto each other and not paying attention to the music anymore.

 

“Lance,” Keith smiles softly at his boyfriend and puts his hand on his cheek.

 

“Hmm.” He shuts his eyes and leans his head into the touch.

 

“We should go to bed. Allura’s gonna be upset if she finds out we stayed up late again.”

 

“I don’t care.” Lance opens his eyes a little bit and looks Keith in the eyes.  “Not like she can stop us.” Keith just huffs out a laugh and shakes his head.

 

“I’m serious.” Lance starts again. “This is ours. She can’t take it away from us.”

 

“I know.” Keith replies softly. “No one can take it away from us.”

 

Lance hums happily and lays his head on Keith’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his back while still keeping up their little sways. The music is loud and obnoxious in contrast to their calm movements now.

 

“I think…. I think that this is how I want to die.” Lance says into Keith’s neck, making him laugh again.

 

“In my arms? You’re such a sap.”

 

“Yea, in your arms. Dancing with you. Just with you in general, really. I want to die happy, and being with you makes me happy. I think if I died right now, in this moment, I wouldn’t even be upset at all.” Lance moves a smidge to give Keith a kiss to his cheek, holding his lips there for a few seconds before pulling away and smiling at him.

 

“You’re so dramatic, Lance.” Keith rolls his eyes but can’t help the light blush on his cheeks, or the silly grin he has. Lance knows Keith likes his sappy comments, likes it when Lance hints at wanting to be with him the rest of his life. Even if the rest of his life is until tomorrow, because in that time, he’s still Keith’s and Keith is still Lance’s.

 

Neither of them say anything else as they go back to holding each other, now just standing still while the music fills the room around them, stars still passing by out the large windows.

 

Being here, together and carefree amidst the war, they’re able to forget their troubles for a little while. For right now, all that exist to them is each other.


	2. Bad Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's a bad influence but Lance doesn't care

_ “‘And I don't have time for your feelings’ _

_ You told me _

_ You're insecure, but don't be _

_ Stay soft, but don't be gentle _

_ It's altogether mental.” _

……………

 

    This was, in all honestly, a very bad idea. Lance couldn’t help it, though. He loved the adrenaline rush that sneaking out at night gave him. He loved getting on the back of that bike and holding onto Keith as they sped down the freeway, going nowhere in particular until Keith came up with an idea after driving around for a few minutes. Sometimes doing a quick U-turn towards their new destination, making Lance laugh as his grip tightens.

 

    He knows his mama will be mad again when she finds out Lance had left in the middle of the night again. And she definitely will find out. She always hears Keith’s motorcycle driving up the road and coming to a stop in front of their house. She’s always there, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed as she watches Lance pull the helmet off and hand it to Keith before walking up to the porch. He knows he’s in a lot of trouble, but he can’t help the smile he always has on his face after being with Keith. He knows Keith is, probably, bad for him. But he absolutely  _ Loves _ it.

 

    He loves how alive Keith makes him feel. Loves how exciting life has become now, how he has something to look forward to although he never knows when they’re going to hang out again. He’s started waiting up every night for Keith to text him and ask if he can be ready to be picked up in however long it’ll take Keith to be outside his house. Some nights that text never comes, but when it does, he makes sure he’s ready. 

 

    He’s already going through clothes he thinks Keith might like when he texts him tonight. He doesn’t even ask this time, just gives Lance a time to be ready and outside by. It’s almost 1am and Lance now has 15 minutes to actually pick something to wear instead of throwing everything around. 

 

He’s outside and waiting by 1:10 am, Keith is there by 1:12. Lance smile' s brightly at him as he grabs the helmet from Keith, who smiles back. 

 

“Any ideas tonight, Bad Boy?” Lance asks as he swings a leg over the bike and wraps his arms around Keith. 

 

“Mmm, yea, actually. Hold tight.” He revs the bike and then they’re flying threw the streets; Lance laughing and Keith smiling to himself everytime he feels the arms around him tighten. 

 

After about 20 minutes, Keith is pulling into a parking lot to a 24 hour convenience store.

 

“Late night snack? This is your most exciting idea, yet.” Keith frowns at Lance’s joke and shoves him before entering the store. Keith grabs some food and a 6 pack then heads to the register. “Uh, should you be drinking if you’re going to be driving again?” 

 

“We’re walking from here and I won’t be driving again for a while so I’ll be sobered up by then. Don’t worry your pretty little head.” Keith states while grabbing his change from the cashier. He hands the bag full of snacks to Lance and carries the beer himself. 

 

“So where are we enjoying these nice beverages, hmm?” Keith is walking kind of fast and Lance has to jog for a few seconds to catch up, switching the bag to his other hand so he can grab onto Keith’s. 

 

“Over here.” He drags Lance across the street and through a wooded park before Lance finally realizes where they’re headed. 

 

“The beach!” He starts walking faster, now being the one to drag Keith along. 

 

    They walk a few minutes longer before they reach the edge of the sand and let go of each others hands so they can take of their socks and shoes to carry them. Once they’re close to the water, but not close enough for it to reach higher than their toes, they sit down. 

 

   Their shoulders are almost touching and Lance smiles as Keith leans over to get rid of that last inch between them. Neither of them talk as they just sit for a while. Lance thinks it must be about half an hour later when Keith finally grabs a couple beers out of the case and hands one to Lance. 

 

“Thanks.” Lance grabs it and hesitates before taking his first sip. “Ya’know… I’ve never actually drank before this.” 

 

“Huh... really?” Keith raises an eyebrow but, honestly, he isn’t sure why he’s surprised. Lance was such a goody-goody when they were in high school. It’s not surprising he hasn’t drank before this, despite turning 21 in a couple months. 

 

“Mmmmhm.”

 

“I guess your mom is right about me being a bad influence on you.” Keith smirks at him before taking a drink of his own beer. 

 

“I guess so.” He shrugs and takes another drink, ignoring the bitter taste. 

 

“Does that mean smoking is out of the question?” Keith reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

 

“I mean, if you’re gonna turn me into an alcoholic, I don’t see why not.” Keith laughs and hands one to him. 

 

“Here, let me.” Keith brings the lighter up to the cigarette in Lance’s mouth. “Cuff your hands around it for me.” Lance does as he’s told and watches Keith as he lights it. He almost lets the cigarette fall out of his mouth as he inhales sharply at the way the fire reflects in his eyes. He doesn’t even care that his throat is now burning as it fills with smoke. All he cares about is how beautiful Keith’s eyes are. He continues watching his face as he lights his own, just so he can see the fire in them again. 

 

“You’re staring.” Keith smirks at him and he wants to look away but he just can’t. 

 

“You’re beautiful.” He breathes out and grins at the way Keith reacts to his comment. The way his eyes widen as much as possible and almost spills the beer he was about to tip towards his lips. Which Lance decides are more interesting than Keith’s eyes at the moment. Just for this one moment. His eyes are still Lance’s favorite. 

 

“Lance…” Keith’s tone sounds like a warning as he notices Lance staring pointedly at his lips now. He signs and turns to look out at the water. 

 

“I mean it. If you don’t like ‘beautiful’ I can settle for ‘handsome’. Or maybe just ‘attractive’.” Lance takes a long drag of the cigarette and tries hard to not cough.

 

“I know you mean it. I just…” He sighs again and shakes his head before turning his attention to his drink.

 

“I like you, you know?” He didn’t mean to just blurt it out like that, and he doesn’t want to upset Keith but now he’s starting to really think about what the two of them actually are, relationship-wise. “Sorry if that’s like… Too much. I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt, I guess? Like I’m not just doing this for kicks or something. I mean it is fun. A lot of fun. I like hanging out with you. I guess that’s why I like you, because-” 

 

“No. You don’t have to apologize.” Keith cuts him off and Lance is a little bit glad because he knows he could ramble forever if no one stops him and he doesn’t want to go too far. He doesn’t want to ruin this… thing they have. 

“Okay…” The cigarette in his hand isn’t finished yet but he puts it out in the sand anyways. Not for him, he decides. 

 

“I just…” Keith sounds frustrated now as he glares at the tides sweeping up to their feet. “I figured you like me, already. And I mean, I can’t say I don’t like you either, I just…” He turns to look at Lance now, his face softening. “I’m not good at dealing with feelings. And I don’t really have time for relationships. I’m sorry.” 

 

“Oh. Well, we don’t have to start dating right now.”

 

“Lance, I’m not good for you. Hell, I talked you into  _ smoking. _ You probably wouldn’t have even drank until _months_ after you turn 21 if I hadn’t influenced you. And I drag you out in the middle of the night all the time, and I probably ruined your beauty sleep, and not to mention the times we’ve broken into abandoned buildings, and-”

 

“Keith, my dude,” Lance grabbed his hand that was waving frantically in the air while he talked and brought it down to the ground without letting go. “I think I should be the one who decides what’s good for me or not, yea?” 

 

“But-” 

 

“But nothing. Spending time with you makes me happy. Sure, I wouldn’t have done a majority of the stuff we’ve done if I hadn’t started hanging out with you.” Keith winces at that and Lance squeezes his hand before carrying on. “Buuuuut, It’s fun and exciting. And I don’t regret a single thing I’ve done with you. I won’t regret anything we do in the future, either. If I was uncomfortable with any of it, I would tell you.” 

 

“But your mom…” Keith relaxes more at Lance’s words, starting to lean into him once again. 

 

“I love my mom, but she doesn’t decide what I do. I’m an adult. I can make my own choices. Plus, I know she wouldn’t want me to give up something that makes me happy.” 

 

“Alright.” 

 

“Alriiight…?”

 

“Alright, we’re taking it slow, though. I was serious about not having time for a relationship. I won’t be able to give you the amount of attention you deserve, right now.” 

 

“Understood.” Lance gave a mock salute before turning and grinning at Keith.

 

“You’re such a dork.” He gave a small smile back and turned to the water again. 

 

   They sat there and drank for the rest of their time together with their hands intertwined and Lance’s head on Keith’s shoulder. Half the time was spent in silence while they watched the sun rise over the horizon. The other half was filled with quiet conversations and laughs.  Long after the beer was all gone and they were sobered up, Keith drove Lance home. The sun was still low in the sky as they pulled up in front of the house. Of course, like always, Lance’s mom was there in the doorway, waiting for him. And, like always, neither of them cared. 

    As Lance got off the bike and handed the helmet to Keith, ready to turn and walk inside with nothing more than a goodbye, though, Keith grabbed his hand and pulled him down. He kissed Lance’s cheek and smiled up at him before shooing him away. 

    Lance watched him drive away before finally making his way to the house with the biggest grin his mom has seen on his face. She didn’t mention it as she held the door open for him. Lance couldn’t help but notice that she had smiled at him, instead of scowling like usual. Or how she didn’t yell at him at all for being out again.

 

Maybe, Lance hopes, she won’t be mad at Keith when he finally gets the chance to introduce him to her as his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if these are kinda weak. I don't edit them, i just come home, write, then sleep lol.   
> Leave some kudos bc i need the motivation <3   
> Also comments would be super nice <33


	3. Lovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lovely" is only like 30 seconds of instrumental so I decided there shouldn't be dialog in this one lol.

Keith had been standing outside the concert hall for around 20 minutes. He had been trying to work up the nerve to enter and find a seat near the stage before it started but that chance had come and gone after the first 5. 

 

He isn’t entirely sure why he agreed to go. Isn’t entire sure  _ how _ he had agreed to go; almost whispering too quietly a shaky “ _ sure _ ” to the boy in his class. He had hoped the other boy hadn’t heard and he could quickly change his answer. Tell him no, he can’t go because he has plans already. But, of course, he had heard. And, of course, he seemed so excited that Keith agreed to go watch him play that he couldn’t just change his answer now, could he? 

 

So he had left early with the intention of getting close enough to the stage the boy would surely notice him and know that he had gone just to see him. But, like all the other times Keith had tried going out in public, his anxiety had gotten the better of him and he waited too long. All the seats in the front were taken, with only a few empty spots in the back left open for him to choose from. What’s the point in going in at all if he wouldn’t even know Keith had shown up in the first place?

 

Keith was about to give up and leave the building to head back home when the man announcing the acts had started talking again and he catches the name of the boy he had come to see. He guesses it wouldn’t hurt to at least stand outside the doors and at least listen for a bit. 

 

But then he hears the first few piano notes and he can’t help himself. Lance hadn’t told him  _ what _ he would be doing during the school’s winter concert and, god, he really wishes he had. Keith wishes he had some time to prepare for this. He slowly inches the door open and shuffles inside, staying by the back wall and watches as Lance’s hands roam the keys to the piano in the middle of the stage. 

 

It’s a song Keith hasn’t heard before and it’s already the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. He tries to keep his eyes on the other boy as he plays, but as Lance’s mouth spreads into a pleased grin and his eyes shut, Keith can’t help but do the same. He never expected the boy who has made him so nervous since the beginning of the year to make him feel so calm. 

 

Keith can feel his anxiety fade further away until his hands are no longer shaking and the only thing he can think about is listening. He pays attention to each note that Lance plays, pays attention to the emotion behind the song and how it feels like it’s been a part of his being this whole time. He isn’t sure if it’s because the song is so overwhelmingly lovely, or if it’s because Lance himself is.

 

After another few minutes the song slowly comes to an end but Keith can’t bring himself to open his eyes until the audience starts clapping. The sudden loud noise scares him at first and it takes him a couple seconds to actually register that Lance is done playing. He’s still sitting at the piano with a look of shock on his face, almost like he can’t believe he just played for hundreds of people. Someone in the crowd whistles before calling out Lance’s name, causing him to finally stand up, almost knocking the stool over, before rushing a few steps forward and bowing. His shocked expression is now replaced with pure excitement. He bows again, waves, and leaves the stage.

 

Keith, however, is still in his own state of shock as he stares at where Lance has disappeared behind the dark red curtains. 

The announcer comes back and starts introducing the next performer and Keith finally shakes himself out of his head and leaves the room. He sits on a bench just outside the doors and waits for the concert to end, trying his best to figure out what to say when he finds Lance. He doesn’t get the chance to work through all the possible conversations he could have when he hears someone yell his name. He looks up and stumbles to his feet before Lance, who is waving his arms and running towards him from down the corridor with a huge grin, can get to him. The same moment his anxiety yells at him to leave the building before he can embarrass himself is the same moment Lance stops in front of him and speaks, his smile getting bigger than Keith thought was possible. 

 

Keith smiles back as he thinks two things.

 

He has never been more glad to be somewhere. 

 

And,

 

Lance himself is what had made the song so lovely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder i dont edit what i write so if theres grammar mistakes whoops. I dont reread things bc then i never get them done bc i spend so much time hating every sentence and changing everything so its all at once or never sorry


	4. Black Butterflies and Déjà vu

_I lose my voice when I look at you_   
_Can't make a noise though I'm trying to_   
_Tell you all the right words_   
_Waiting on the right words_   
_Just another lovesick afternoon_   
_Black butterflies and déjà vu_   
_Hoping for the right words_   
_Waiting for the right words_   


\------------------------------

 

 

Words are, to keep things simple, hard as fuck for Keith. He never knows what to say to people; how to express what he feels or needs. So, naturally, he just… doesn’t. 

 

It’s never bothered him too much. He’s learned to deal with it. He’s learned to be able to say  _ just enough _ to keep a conversation going if he wants to. He’s still learning how to read other people’s emotions, though. Learning how to tell if what he’s said is okay or if it had upset whoever he was talking to. That still never bothered him too much. 

 

Until he started spending more and more time with Lance. At first, it was fine. Lance loved to talk enough for the both of them and he never seemed to mind when Keith couldn’t figure out what to say. He was always able to tell when Keith actually wanted to include something in their conversation and was patient with him, waiting quietly while Keith gathered the words he wanted to say. 

 

Keith just wishes that he was good enough with words to be able to tell Lance how he felt, sitting here in the observation room with their shoulders touching as Lance points out different constellations on the map in front of them before pointing them out in space outside the large windows that cover the entire wall. 

 

\------------------------

 

“Do you have a favorite?” Lance asks while staring at the map again. 

 

“Oh.. um… Maybe this one?” Keith reaches out and places his finger on a bundle of stars that vaguely makes the outline of a bird.  

 

“Yea, that’s a pretty one.” He laughs before pointing to a different one on the page. “I think I like this one the most.” Keith doesn’t know which one Lance is pointing at because, try as he might, he can’t stop looking at him. His face is lit up by the dim blue lights around the room and most of the light seems to gather in his eyes. 

 

Keith wants to say something, even just a simple agreement, but the words get caught in his throat. Why is this  _ so damn hard _ ? 

 

“Are you okay?” Lance asks after Keith has been quiet for a few minutes. He turns to face the windows again, not really focusing on any of the stars or planets out there, and nods. “Are you sure?” His voice is quiet. Too soft for Keith to handle. It makes it harder to think of something to say, so he just nods again. 

 

“Are you tired? We can go to bed if you wa-” 

 

“No.” Keith’s reply is too quick and he curses himself for sounding desperate. Lance doesn’t seem to mind, though, as he just huffs out another laugh and presses their shoulders into each other harder. 

 

“What’re you thinking about?” Lance’s voice is soft again and Keith risks looking at him again to see if his facial expression matches his tone. 

 

It does.

 

_ Shit. _

 

He’s staring again, opening and closing his mouth while trying to force words out. But how exactly does he tell Lance that he’s thinking about him? Even though they’re right next to each other, he’s still the only thing Keith can focus on. How does Keith tell him that he makes it even harder to talk because he’s having enough trouble just catching his damn breath over how beautiful he is? That he just really, really,  _ really, _ wants nothing more than to explain, in complete detail, how much he cares about him? That he’s pretty sure he might be, kind of, in love with him? 

 

Even if Keith could figure out the right words to place together, he doesn’t know how he would work up the courage to actually tell him. 

 

_ Just tell him.  _

 

_ That’s all he needs to do. _

 

He’ll be okay if he could just… 

 

“I think I...” Keith sighs and plants his face in his hands. “Fuck.” 

 

“Hey,”  _ Soft, too fucking soft _ , “hey, Keith, take your time, okay? It’s okay.” Lance brings his hand away from the map and places it on Keith’s back, rubbing slow circles in an attempt to comfort him. “You don’t need to answer if you don’t want to.” 

 

“I want to.” Keith lifts his head and looks over at him again.  “I really want to. I just…” He sighs again and furrows his brow in frustration with himself. 

 

“Don’t push yourself. I’m here. I’ll wait as long as you need me to.” Lance smiles at him and removes his hand from Keith’s back to brush part of his bangs away from his face. 

 

Words, for Keith, are stupidly hard. Actions, however, are something he does easily without ever thinking. Which he almost hates himself for as he reaches up at Lance’s hand that’s still near his face and curls their fingers together before placing it on the ground between them. He almost hates himself for it, but when Lance’s smile gets wider and Keith feels him give a quick squeeze, he’s glad he didn’t think.  If only words came as easy to him. 

 

“Lance…” Keith tries again for the umpteenth time but fails as the words escape him as fast as he thought they came. 

 

“It’s okay,” Lance leans forwards and gives Keith a kiss on his forehead, not moving away after “I know.”

 

And then, softly, because that’s all Lance ever is with Keith, “I love you, too.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite song on the album so if you listen to any of them, i strongly recommend this one!


End file.
